Bill Green
Bill Green is a main supporting character in Big City Greens. He is a farmer and father to Tilly and Cricket, Alice's son, and Nancy's husband Appearance Physical He appears as a middle aged farmer, who is chubby, has a flat squarish chin, skin mostly yellow, like Cricket and the others, and has brown hair. However, his index finger on the right hand is clearly a stub. Attire He wears a red squarish trucker mesh hat, a forest green short sleeve shirt, a bright navy blue jeans with dirt spots and a torn spot where it exposes a small portion of his leg, and wears worn brown shoes. History And Personality He is described as caring single father who comes upon being more meticulous and a bit cautious about the mishaps that occurs from mostly by his only son, Cricket, who describes as a loose cannon that can get into him into trouble within anything that occurs, he enjoys being a hard worker, and a farmer does gardening and construction, especially when fixing up the damage caused by either Cricket, he sometimes speaks in a polite way for others. From early episodes, he’s usually known for being nervous to things and will sometimes experience some panic attacks when the situation tends to make him uncomfortable or overwhelmed. In Backflip Bill, he wanted to be a gymnast but learning more on being more acrobatic as he didn’t care much about winning as his only intentions is to have fun which his mother Alice disagrees, which caused him to get literally upset while quitting gymnastics for good until recently. Episodes Relationships 'Cricket' As for his one and only son, he usually moreover deal with his antics that will not only that it gets Cricket in trouble but often it affects to Bill when dealt with the authorities, despite all of the mishaps, he still cares for Cricket, despite of his mischiefs. 'Gramma' As him being Alice's only caring son, her relationship with him, doesn’t really has much to add upon him, with him trying to be a bit of peacemaker opposed to her tough as nails personality, in Backflip Bill, she was responsible of tarnishing his long awaited childhood dreams of being a gymnast as she expected him to be a winner opposed to doing it just for fun, while it closely slated that she been tough on him for not putting enough effort. 'Tilly' Bill seems to trust Tilly more than Cricket since he put Tilly in charge in Cricketsitter; he told her, "I can't imagine you letting me down." The two seem close since Bill was screaming and looking for Tilly when he couldn't find her in parade day. 'Nancy' TBA 'Remy' Both don't usually interact as much as Remy does with Cricket and Tilly, but they seem to be on good terms. In "DIY Guys" they go to a hardware store and learn about self-reliance from each other. Trivia *For some unknown reasons, the small part of his right index finger is missing. ** Somehow it revealed in Welcome Home, he explained that a hay bailer cut the portion of his finger as he would not wave his hand for a taxi. *According the series co-creators, Bill is heavily based off their father-in-law. *In "Cricket Versus", he wrestles with a hawk as a child (although in the picture, it looked nothing like him as a child, rather of an adult), he even explained the scar on his chest. *In "Backflip Bill" it's revealed that Bill dreamed of being a gymnast *He bears a striking resemblance to his ancestor, Jerome Green; his great grandfather, Archibald Green; and his grandfather. ("Family Legacy") Gallery Category:Adults Category:Green family Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:B Category:A-Z